


Не убежать, не догнать

by Twenty_One_Grams



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Dark, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twenty_One_Grams/pseuds/Twenty_One_Grams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эстер находит изощрённый способ доказать Элайдже с Клаусом, что они должны принять её предложение переселиться в человеческие тела. Она запирает братьев в магической ловушке из множества переплетающихся друг с другом реальностей. Чтобы оттуда вырваться, Клаусу приходится идти на отчаянные меры.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не убежать, не догнать

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gevion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/gifts).



> Написано на ЗФБ-2015 в команду The Originals.

_Don't try to fight the storm_  
_You'll tumble overboard_  
_Tides will bring me back to you_  
_**(c) Bring Me The Horizon — Deathbeds**_

Клаус бьёт кулаком о стену — кирпич осыпается под силой удара — и бессильно рычит. Запускает пальцы в волосы, ходит по комнате кругами, подхватывая на ходу бутылку бурбона и отхлёбывая прямо из горла. Алкоголь жжёт глотку изнутри, но вместо того, чтобы поморщиться, Клаус делает ещё глоток. И ещё.

Бурбон кончается. Бутылка летит в стену, разбиваясь о неё с противным звоном.

Клаус влип. Не по горло и даже не по уши — по самую макушку. Накрепко увяз в таком дерьме, в какое не забирался уже давно.

Эстер заманила его в очевиднейшую ловушку, обведя вокруг пальца, как глупого щенка. Заставила поверить в свои слова настолько, что Клаус даже на некоторое время допустил вероятность того, что и правда найдёт Элайджу, спасёт его и оттащит домой, чтобы доходчиво объяснить, по каким причинам не стоит геройствовать и подставляться.

Но Элайджи в склепе не оказалось. Только умело созданная иллюзия, от первого же прикосновения к которой Клауса скрутило болью и кинуло на пол жалко дёргаться в попытке встать. Силуэт брата растворился в воздухе, а Клауса почти парализовало каким-то дрянным, наверняка замешанном на аконите с вербеной ведьминским снадобьем.

Сознание уплывало. Цепляться за него становилось всё сложнее с каждой секундой, но у Клауса хватило сил, чтобы извернуться и прокусить матери руки, когда она присела перед ним на колени и ласково дотронулась тёплыми пальцами до лба. Он, правда, промахнулся, но попытаться всё же стоило.

Эстер — _добрая душа_ — до противного нежно погладила его по волосам и, наклонившись ближе, проговорила:

— Слушай меня внимательно, сынок. У тебя совсем мало времени до того, как ты потеряешь сознание. То, что я тебе сейчас объясню, является ключом к возвращению оттуда, куда ты попадёшь, поэтому перестань дёргаться и _слушай_.

— Иди к чёрту! — только и сумел тогда прохрипеть Клаус. Хотелось куда большего: выдрать глотку чёртовой ведьмы зубами. Плевать, что она всё равно перепрыгнет в другое тело — это того бы стоило.

— Там, куда ты отправишься, ты найдёшь своего брата, — Эстер проигнорировала его проклятия, — но он не будет знать, что вы расставались. Ты окажешься в лабиринте собственного сознания, Никлаус, в тысячах параллельных Вселенных. Ты волен делать что угодно в каждой из них, эти события не повлияют на происходящее в реальном мире. Но эти Вселенные бесконечны, и твой единственный способ вырваться из их паутины — разбить круг, заставив Элайджу отречься от тебя _по-настоящему_.

Клаусу было стыдно признаться в этом самому себе, но от мысли, что такое возможно, ему стало ещё паршивее, чем от отравляющих организм трав.

— Ты должен понять, что даже твой благородный брат не сможет любить такое чудовище, как ты, всегда и вечно. Несмотря на свою клятву. — Пальцы Эстер очертили скулы: ласково, бережно, отвратительно. — Ты окончательно разрушишь его любовь собственными руками, Никлаус. Я верю в твои способности. Каждый раз, когда Элайджа откажется тебя покидать, вас обоих будет переносить на новый круг, где вы начнёте всё сначала. Точнее, начнёшь сначала ты — Элайджа не вспомнит и секунды из произошедшего. У тебя нет лазеек и путей отступления, мой дорогой, мой несчастный сын. Тебе придётся доказать своему старшему брату, насколько ты на самом деле прогнил изнутри, иначе вы оба навсегда застрянете в пересечениях иллюзий. Это единственный способ дать вам понять, что вам необходимо очищение и новая жизнь в не испорченных скверной телах.

— Глупая женщина. — Клаус уже еле говорил, но поднимавшаяся в груди паника и сжимавший горло страх ещё давали возможность шевелить губами. — Какой в этом балагане смысл, если Элайджа всё забудет?!

Сознание его уже почти покинуло: перед глазами темнело и плыло, а слух улавливал отдалённый шелест листвы, составлявший удивительное сочетание с шумом города. Запахло нагретым асфальтом.

— Он запомнит то, что произойдёт на последнем круге, — усмехнулась Эстер горько. — А после к нему вернётся и происходившее до этого, все отвратительные деяния, которые ты, я не сомневаюсь, сотворишь. Прости меня, Никлаус. Меньше всего на свете я хочу заставлять вас проходить через такую пытку, но это необходимые меры, которые мне придётся принять ради спасения своих детей. Хорошего пути, сын мой.

Эстер прижалась сухими губами к его лбу, целуя, а Клаус уже и пошевелиться не смог — лишь дёрнулся слабо на полу, а потом все звуки слились в белый шум, и перед глазами потемнело окончательно.

 

***

Клаус рвано, хрипло выдыхает и прижимает пальцы к вискам.

_Он. Не знает. Что делать._

Он ожидал чего-то сумасшедшего — космических приключений или лабиринтов, кишащих монстрами с щупальцами, — но очнулся в собственной спальне, раздетый до белья и укрытый одеялом. Словно ничего и не было, и любящая мамочка не погрузила его в магический транс, отправив в бесконечное путешествие по каким-то там чёртовым кругам. Будто ему приснился дурной сон.

Только вот Клаус уже слишком хорошо научился отличать сны от реальности, а даже ему самому непонятное нечто подсказывает: всё случилось на самом деле.

Дверь в комнату приоткрывается с едва слышным скрипом.

— Снова пьёшь по утрам? — Элайджа насмешливо приподнимает одну бровь, упираясь плечом в косяк. Он, конечно, выглядит безупречно даже здесь, в ненастоящем мире: до блеска начищенные ботинки, брюки с идеально прямыми стрелками, закатанная до локтей и расстёгнутая на пару пуговиц тёмно-синяя рубашка. Клаус быстро оглядывает обнажённые руки брата и поднимает взгляд на его лицо.

Пока что приходится играть по правилам Эстер.

— Если хочешь когда-нибудь перестать быть самым невероятным занудой на свете, тебе стоит брать с меня пример, — скалится Клаус и тянется за следующей бутылкой.

Элайджа закатывает глаза.

***

Решение, кажется, лежит на поверхности: подойти к Элайдже и рассказать, что они влипли, что им нужно придумать, как выбираться из самой, пожалуй, сложной ловушки, в которую они когда-либо попадали. Но это слишком просто, слишком очевидно. Эстер не могла допустить такую глупую ошибку.

Клаус задёргивает шторы, закрывает дверь на замок, ходит по собственной комнате кругами и думает, думает, думает. Внутри кипит злость напополам с раздражением — он попался, как последний идиот, и оказался в ситуации, над которой не имеет должного контроля.

К чёрту. Он должен попробовать. Это единственное, что сейчас приходит ему в голову.

Найти Элайджу совсем не сложно. Тот сидит в своей комнате, в кресле, закинув ногу на ногу, с бокалом красного вина и книгой. Правильный, точёный, элегантный — Клаус старается не думать “красивый”, потому что в этом слишком много правды, — как и всегда.

— Никлаус, — приветствует его брат, не отрываясь от, очевидно, невероятно интересного чтива и лишь салютуя бокалом. Как типично.

— Элайджа, — здоровается в ответ Клаус, подходя ближе и удобно устраиваясь в кресле рядом. — Надо поговорить.

Элайджа убирает книгу — медленно и аккуратно, приглаживая страницы и осторожно закрывая, а потом бережно откладывая на столик рядом, куда следом отправляется и бокал — и поднимает на него глаза, сцепляя пальцы на коленях в замок:

— Я весь внимание.

— Это касается нашей…

Клаус даже не может произнести слово “мать”. Его будто ударяет в грудь чем-то тяжелым, а горло сжимается. Он, конечно, пытается продолжить, но не получается ни черта. Клаус будто немеет: не может пошевелить ни губами, ни языком, а голосовые связки словно отмирают. Он зло сжимает пальцы на подлокотнике кресла, надеясь, что Элайджа не увидит его заминки, но тот, конечно же, замечает её и вопросительно приподнимает бровь:

— Никлаус?

— Забудь, я передумал, разберусь сам, — Клаус резко встаёт с кресла и зарабатывает этим крайне неодобрительный взгляд.

— Не кажется ли тебе, что лучше поделиться со мной информацией? — немного раздражённо спрашивает Элайджа, поднимаясь вслед за ним.

— Нет, братец, я же сказал, что передумал, — отвечает Клаус, стараясь сохранять на лице привычную ухмылку. — Разве для меня это необычно?

— Нет, — хмыкает Элайджа, отворачиваясь. — Отлично. Делай, что хочешь. Разбирайся сам.

Он и не подозревает, насколько прав. С этим Клаусу придётся разбираться исключительно самому. И не то чтобы он не привык к подобному способу решения дел.

**2013 ГОД. МИСТИК ФОЛЛС, ВИРДЖИНИЯ**

Клаусу не хочется вмешивать в происходящее Ребекку, даже несмотря на то, что она — всего лишь созданная магией проекция. Но ему кажется, что это может возыметь на Элайджу необходимое воздействие, поэтому он всё же решается.

Улыбка у сестры здесь такая широкая и солнечная, как и в реальности, а волосы отблёскивают на свету.

Клаус по-настоящему отпустил все их дрязги и ссоры. В его душе нет ни капли злости: последняя вытекла в тот момент, когда он вложил в руки Ребекки плотно замотанную в одеяла Хоуп. Злость сменилась тем, чем должна была ещё тысячу лет назад: спокойной любовью и привязанностью. Это правильно, такими и должны быть родственные отношения. Клаус это знает и до сих пор удивлён, что с кем-то в их семье у него всё-таки получилось этого достичь. Что он сумел заново выстроить то, что было разрушено, когда его пальцы впервые сомкнулись на горле Эстер.

С лёгкой грустью он думает о том, что с Элайджей у него подобного не будет никогда. Между ними слишком много больного, неправильного — того, чего между братьями быть не должно никогда. Клаус давно уже понял, что чувствует к нему, и это что-то — самое тёмное из живущего в его и без того насквозь прогнившей душе. Страшнее всего, что только можно представить. Он старается как можно реже об этом думать, отодвигая нездоровые желания на задний план. У него даже хватает сил не реагировать, когда Элайджа случайно касается пальцами его шеи или неслучайно прижимает к стене, оказываясь так близко, что между ними и воздуху тесно.

Клаусу приходится с этим жить, и именно поэтому у них с Элайджей никогда не выйдет ничего хорошего. То, что в его понятии хорошо, не имеет права на существование. Клаус успел смириться, но сейчас ему снова становится невероятно больно и горько. Так, как не было уже давно.

Эстер придумала самое худшее испытание из возможных, сама того не подозревая. Если Клаус выберется отсюда, он перережет ей глотку. Нет, не так: он вырвет ей глотку _зубами_. Вцепится в неё и перекусит, чтобы по подбородку полилось горячее, а на языке осел вкус крови. Плевать, что Эстер может перепрыгнуть в другое тело, желание причинить ей боль пересиливает здравый смысл.

Ребекка обнимает его при встрече, но несколько настороженно, будто сторонясь и не желая — или же не давая себе воли — полностью открыться. В этой версии реальности они еще не примирились. Ребекка не знает о том, что Клаус её отпустил, позволил быть свободной. Здесь она ждёт от него ножа в спину. Возможно, даже в буквальном смысле. Клаус этому немного рад. Эстер сказала, что не знает и не сможет узнать о происходящем на кругах, но Клаус был бы глуп, поверь он её словам. Мир с Ребеккой значит её жизнь с Хоуп, и Клаус не может рискнуть тем, что Эстер узнает о дочери. Если она всё же имеет доступ сюда, то поймёт сразу, как только увидит Хоуп, и тогда всему придёт конец.

“Надо же, какой прогресс, — думает он про себя, устраиваясь на диване в гостиной братьев Сальваторе, — учусь находить светлые стороны”.

— Не ожидала увидеть тебя, Ник, — говорит Ребекка, смотря на него с подозрением, и подхватывает бутылку бурбона и пару стаканов. — Разве твои дела в Новом Орлеане не были настолько срочными и важными, что ты всё побросал?

— Мои дела в Новом Орлеане могут подождать, — отвечает он, — если мне захотелось навестить любимую сестрёнку.

— Что тебе нужно? — спрашивает Ребекка и отставляет так и не наполненные стаканы, скрещивая руки на груди.

Конечно. Умная-умная Бекка понимает, что он не может прийти просто так. Она, естественно, права. Клаус чувствует тяжесть серебряного клинка у себя в рукаве. Клинка, который очень скоро окажется у сестры меж лопаток. Или, может, под сердцем. Как пойдёт.

— О, ничего такого, поверь. — Он встаёт с дивана и делает шаг к ней. Ребекка чуть отступает назад, заметно напрягаясь, готовая сорваться с места в любой момент.

— Не подходи ближе, — предупреждает она, чуть ли не скаля клыки. Неужели он настолько пугает собственную сестру? Клаусу нравится, какими стали их отношения, но сейчас он вспоминает, почему старался держать её в страхе. Есть в этом что-то притягательное — слышать, как быстрее бьётся её пульс, видеть, как у неё проступает венка на виске. Лучше, чем такая же реакция от любой добычи. Лучше, чем такая же реакция от кого бы то ни было. Никто из их родственников, кроме Ребекки, никогда по-настоящему его не боялся. Финн презирал всё, чем они являлись, а большую часть жизни провёл в деревянной коробке. Кол побаивался слегка, но больше искал его одобрения, одновременно с этим пытаясь вести свои глупые игры. А Элайджа… Элайджи Клаус всегда страшился сам.

— Я шучу. — Он примирительно поднимает ладони, смеясь и усаживаясь обратно. Он старается не отвлекаться на упоение страхом Ребекки, возвращаясь к более разумным и имеющим отношение к делу мыслям.

Та сначала остаётся в той же позе, с сужеными глазами и закушенной губой, но через несколько секунд всё же расслабляется и делает глубокий вдох. На губах её появляется намёк на улыбку. Сестра кивает и снова тянется к бутылке. Зря.

Зря для неё самой, конечно. Клаус оказывается рядом в мгновение ока. Кинжал погружается в бок Ребекки так же быстро.

Она судорожно выдыхает, смотрит на него с ненавистью и даже успевает разбить ему о голову один из стаканов. По лицу стекает янтарная жидкость. Клаус собирает языком попавшие на губы капли и приглаживает волосы Ребекки, наблюдая, как её кожа постепенно становится серой с чёрными прожилками.

Теперь ему остаётся только ждать.

***

Элайджа появляется быстро — всего через два дня, которые Клаус проводит, раздражая Стефана, Деймона и Елену периодическими появлениями у них дома, опустошая запасы алкоголя в собственном особняке и рисуя картины. Ему нравятся эти два дня. Он позволяет себе расслабиться: в иллюзорной реальности у него нет никаких дел и целей, кроме одной, а для её достижения нужно дождаться приезда брата.

Эстер определённо постаралась сделать всё как можно более реалистичным. Клаусу сложно это признать, но он не может не оценить её способности. Далеко не каждая ведьма смогла бы создать такое. Эстер, наверное, единственная в своём роде. Не повезло же им заполучить в матери именно её.

— Никлаус! — Элайджа врывается в мастерскую без стука, раздражённый и с трёхдневной щетиной, но выглядящий так же безупречно, как и всегда. — Не потрудишься объяснить, что происходит?

— И тебе здравствуй, — ухмыляется Клаус. — Как поживаешь, братец?

— Прекрати этот цирк, — бросает тот, подходя к Клаусу и бесцеремонно вырывая кисть для рисования из его пальцев. Несколько капель тёмно-бордовой краски попадают на мольберт. — Почему ты пропал из Нового Орлеана, не отвечал на звонки, и мне пришлось разговаривать с мальчишками Сальваторе, которые решили, что единственный способ избавиться от тебя — это позвать меня?!

Клаус не сдерживает усмешку. Надо же, здесь и такое возможно. Иллюзии существуют даже когда он их не видит, более того — ведут самостоятельную жизнь и способны принимать решения. Эстер определённо стоит отдать должное.

— Я вернулся за нашей дорогой сестрой, — говорит он, откладывая палитру с красками на стол, — если уж тебе настолько не терпится услышать причины моего отъезда, что хватает наглости меня прерывать.

— Осторожно, Никлаус, — предупреждающе рычит Элайджа, — следи за словами. Я имею полное право тебя прерывать, потому что ты испарился в тот момент, когда был нужен в Новом Орлеане. Эта девочка-оборотень беременна твоим ребёнком, ты понимаешь?

— О, прекрасно понимаю, поверь, — скалится Клаус. — И мне так хотелось, чтобы милая Ребекка присоединилась к нашему маленькому детскому утреннику. Жаль, что она не выразила желания последовать за мной.

— Что ты с ней сделал? — Элайджа ощутимо напрягается. Он сейчас выглядит почти как Ребекка перед тем, как Клаус загнал в неё клинок, вот только эмоции испытывает другие. Ребекка была готова броситься от Клауса, Элайджа — на него.

— Она… отдыхает, — отвечает он, не стирая с лица кривоватой усмешки, — если ты понимаешь, о чём я.

— Опять?! — Элайджа повышает голос и стискивает кулаки. По нему видно, насколько он зол, но именно этого Клаус и добивался.

— Она заслужила. — Он берёт тряпку и вытирает перепачканные краской пальцы, но внезапно чувствует, как что-то толкает его в грудь, и оказывается вжатым спиной в стол. Элайджа одной рукой держит его за плечо, стискивая практически до боли, а вторая лежит открытой ладонью на столе, почти касаясь бедра. Близко, слишком близко. У Клауса чуть сбивается дыхание, и он нервно облизывает губы. Да, он научился игнорировать свои порывы, но сейчас, когда встреча с Ребеккой разбередила рану, это становится чертовски сложным. Клаус продолжает не сразу. Ему требуется несколько лишних мгновений, чтобы вернуть мысли в нужное русло и снова заговорить:

— Ребекка отказалась за мной следовать. Ей очевидно нечем заняться, так почему бы не провести пару десятилетий в гробу, выучивая свой урок? Если уж с первого, второго и третьего раза до неё так плохо доходит.

— Прекрати свои идиотские игры, — шипит Элайджа ему на ухо. — Куда ты запрятал гроб?

— Боюсь, что тебе не удастся его достать, — отвечает Клаус чуть хрипло. — Я позаботился о том, чтобы доступа к гробу не было ни у кого. Перенял пару трюков у старины Сайласа.

Услышав это, Элайджа резко выдыхает и отстраняется, толкая его рукой в грудь. Клаус откровенно блефует. Он ни за что, даже в иллюзии, не скинул бы гроб с Ребеккой в водохранилище, как когда-то сделал Сайлас со Стефаном, заперев того в перевязанном цепями металлическом ящике и опустив на самое дно. В душе Клауса столько ненависти, что иногда даже ему самому становится жутко, но всё же настолько страшной судьбы Ребекка не заслужила. Подобное стоит оставить для кого-нибудь вроде Эстер. И Клаус бы с радостью привёл этот план в действие, если бы её не было слишком опасно оставлять в живых.

Когда-то он уже говорил, что сбросил гробы с Ребеккой, Колом и Финном в море. Элайдже стоило бы догадаться, что Клаус снова врёт напропалую. Но он, судя по всему, этого не видит. На лице у него боль и разочарование, и он ходит по комнате кругами, зарываясь пальцами в волосы. Элайджа коротко взрыкивает и, взмахнув рукой, сбивает мольберт на землю. Неподсохшая краска с картины начинает растекаться по холсту некрасивыми грязными струями.

Ничего страшного, если Элайджа сейчас уйдёт. Клаус не сделал ничего _настолько_ ужасного, чего не происходило раньше. Он просто повторил собственные же действия. Заново надавил на больное, использовав Ребекку в собственных целях. Элайджа верил, что Клаус покончил с клинками — забавно знать, что в реальности он загнал один Элайдже под сердце, — и сейчас по нему отчётливо видно, как он раздражён, что это оказалось не так. Как _разочарован_. Ощущается это разочарование так, будто Клаусу в низ живота загнали нож и несколько раз провернули.

Горько думать, что если Элайджа сейчас уйдёт, а иллюзия рассеется, то в реальность он вернётся с таким чувством. Не просто горько — мерзко настолько, что хочется вывернуться из кожи. Но выбора не остаётся.

— Сейчас ты покажешь мне, куда именно сбросил гроб, — неожиданно говорит Элайджа, вновь сухо и спокойно, — и мне абсолютно безразлично, что для этого потребуется. Мы сделаем всё возможное, чтобы его достать. Даже осушим водохранилище. А после этого полетим назад в Новый Орлеан, даже если придётся тащить тебя за шкирку или свернуть тебе шею.

Клаус удивлён реакцией брата. Он не уверен, чего в нём сейчас больше — злости от того, что он вынужден прыгать на следующий круг, где ему придётся быть более изобретательным, или эгоистичной радости, что Элайджа снова, в очередной раз от него не отвернулся.

В ушах у него начинает шуметь так же, как и тогда, в склепе.

**2007 ГОД. ПОРТЛЕНД, ОРЕГОН**

Лежащий на тумбочке около кровати телефон звонит в три часа ночи, и Элайджа тянется к нему без особого энтузиазма. Неожиданное пробуждение раздражает даже несмотря на то, что сон — лишь застарелая привычка жить по-человечески, без которой он может легко обойтись.

Высвечивающийся на экране номер не добавлен в контакты, и Элайджа недовольно хмурится, приподнимаясь на локтях. Живот сводит тревожным предчувствием.

Он нажимает на кнопку приёма вызова:

— Коли у тебя, кто бы ты ни был, достаточно слабоумия, чтобы звонить мне посреди ночи, настоятельно рекомендую изложить суть дела как можно быстрее. Если дорога голова на плечах.

— Новая вырастет. — Этот голос Элайджа не перепутает ни с одним другим. — Здравствуй, братец. Как поживаешь?

Клаус. Ему звонит _Клаус_ , с которым они так старательно избегали друг друга последние четыре десятилетия. У него всё такой же голос, всё те же интонации, и Элайджа всё ещё может представить его лицо с точностью до последней черты. Нервно сглотнув, он резко встаёт с кровати. Держащие телефон пальцы подрагивают, и Элайджа перехватывает трубку другой рукой.

— Что тебе нужно? — отрывисто спрашивает он. Элайджа настолько зол, что вот-вот выпустит клыки. Невероятная, сверхъестественная способность брата выводить его из себя на два счёта, срывать с него маску спокойствия и забираться ему под кожу никуда не делась. Сорок лет вдали друг от друга — такая нелепая мелочь. Глупо думать, что за это время Клауса можно было вытравить с подкорки мозга, но Элайджа всё равно надеялся (он не думал о брате уже три дня — отличное начало, невероятное достижение, которое рассыпается прахом, потому что невозможно не думать о том, чей голос звучит в ушах).

— Ничего особенного, я просто соскучился и захотел поболтать с любимым старшим братом, — голос Клауса прямо-таки сочится самодовольством.

Элайджа хмыкает.

— А теперь повтори ещё раз, отставив бесполезную ложь, — произносит он уже более спокойно.

Клаус не отвечает несколько секунд, и Элайджа отчётливо слышит его дыхание в трубке. Закрывает глаза, набирает воздуха сам, считает до трёх.

— Выйди на балкон.

В трубке раздаются короткие гудки, и Элайджа раздражённо откидывает телефон на кровать — он прекрасно знает, что увидит под окнами. _Кого_ увидит. Всё настолько просто, что кажется нелепым. Элайджа умеет добиваться того, что даже Клаус со своей сетью пресмыкающихся перед ним ведьм не может его найти. Он добирается до самой окраины страны, оседает в штате, где их семья не жила никогда, выбирает город, в котором легко затеряться, а развороченный укус на шее сочтут за элемент стиля. Но Клаус всё равно находит его — а ведь раньше он даже не пытался искать, Элайджа точно знает. Он сделал всё, чтобы такого не произошло, и прекрасно знает, что его усилия не были напрасны. В происходящем есть что-то на корню неправильное, как и в странном тянущем чувстве под сердцем.

Элайджа делает глубокий вдох, натягивает футболку и проходит к балкону.

Клаус стоит под окнами, задрав голову и глядя выжидающе. Растягивает губы в широкой ухмылке, лишь завидев Элайджу, и делает пару шагов вперёд. На нём плащ с высоким воротником. Клаус, конечно, совсем не изменился. И не должен был, но почему-то видеть брата всё таким же, как и сорок, как и сто, как и четыреста лет назад кажется странным, даже сюрреалистичным. Элайджа окидывает его взглядом с ног до головы, прыгает вниз одним быстрым движением и приземляется рядом.

— Никлаус, — произносит спокойным голосом. На самом деле он ни черта не спокоен: мысли в голове перескакивают с одной на другую, и порыв притянуть Клауса к себе в объятии борется с желанием ударить его головой об асфальт. Элайджа не делает ни того, ни другого — лишь смотрит внимательно и изучающе.

— Здравствуй, брат, — скалится Клаус в ответ, сцепляя пальцы замком в излюбленном жесте. Он всё ещё так делает, а Элайджа всё ещё об этом помнит. Глупая и незначительная мелочь, заставляющая склоняться в сторону объятия, а не удара. Правда, Элайджа ни капли не сомневается, что в ближайшие несколько минут Клаус изменит его мнение.

— Поведаешь, что привело тебя ко мне в этот безбожный час спустя несколько десятков лет отчуждения? — спрашивает Элайджа, делая несколько шагов и обходя Клауса кругом. Тот поворачивает голову.

— Хочешь, чтобы я тебе всё выложил? А как же братское времяпрепровождение? Неужели даже не пригласишь меня в свою новую квартиру? Слышал, у тебя изысканный интерьер, а уж кровать… Ох, какая же мягкая кровать.

Элайджа скрипит зубами в ответ. Откуда Клаус осведомлён о том, что у него изысканный интерьер и мягкая кровать, он и думать не хочет, но может предположить, что тот, скорее всего, отловил девочку, которую Элайджа привёл к себе в прошлые выходные, и вытянул из неё нужную информацию. Стоило заставить её забыть не только дорогу до этой квартиры, но и всё произошедшее. Тут он явно промахнулся.

— Ну ладно, братец, если ты хочешь быть обычным скучным собой, — смеётся Клаус, поворачиваясь и делая шаг навстречу, — то кто я такой, чтобы отказать тебе в этом удовольствии? Я нашёл её.

Элайджа замирает на месте словно вкопанный, и у него сбивается дыхание. Он прекрасно понимает, кого брат имеет в виду под “ней” — нет никакой другой “её”, которую кто-то из них хотел бы найти. Есть только Катерина, _Кэтрин_ , никак не умирающая память о запахе её волос и дыра под сердцем, которую ничем не удаётся заполнить.

Элайджа не желает Катерине смерти, а если она попадётся Клаусу, то не избежит такой участи. Клаус не прощает, Клаус не милует. Клаус берёт то, что ему необходимо, не считаясь с остальными, пока это не становится выгодно ему самому. Элайджа чувствует, как внутри начинает подниматься застарелая горькая злость и разочарование. Приложить Клауса о землю так, чтобы по виску потекла кровь, начинает хотеться почти нестерпимо.

— Не смей её трогать, — шипит он, — слышишь?

— А что ты сделаешь, если трону? — Клаус просто светится самодовольством, которое так и тянет стереть с его лица кулаками. — Ты не можешь меня убить. Да что там, ты даже навредить мне толком не можешь.

— Поспорим? — рычит Элайджа, бросаясь вперёд. Хватает Клауса за отвороты плаща, резко откидывает к ближайшей стене, вжимая в неё своим телом, и приставляет один локоть к горлу, пережимая его.

Клаус смеётся ему в лицо, и этот смех мешается с задушенным кашлем. Элайджа убирает локоть и хватает Клауса за горло уже пальцами, одной ногой прижимая его бедро, чтобы лишить возможности вырваться.

Брат сейчас настолько близко, что Элайджа чувствует его хриплое дыхание и улавливает терпкий запах его одеколона. Это так просто — протянуть руку вперёд, погрузить в грудную клетку, пропихнуть между рёбер и обхватить сердце пальцами. Прочувствовать, как оно бьётся в них, сжать сильнее и потянуть на себя, разрывая аорту. Клаус ведь всё равно поднимется через пару часов, будто ничего и не было, а собственный брат не выдрал у него из груди живое — живое ли? они ведь ходячие мертвецы — сердце.

От этих мыслей у Элайджи кружит голову, во рту становится сухо, а низ живота начинает тянуть. Он резко отпускает Клауса, разжимая пальцы и отступая на несколько шагов назад. Тот ударяется спиной о стену, снова скалится, откашливается и поправляет сбившийся плащ.

— Не убедил, — говорит он, растирая шею ладонью. — Ты знаешь, что не сумеешь сделать мне по-настоящему больно. Я восстановлюсь.

— Больно можно сделать не только физически, — цедит сквозь зубы Элайджа, стараясь выгнать из головы навязчивые образы.

На это Клаус наконец вскидывается. На лице у него мимолётно проскальзывает странное выражение, которое Элайджа не понимает до конца, но ему кажется, что больше всего это похоже на смесь страха и надежды. Только вот надежда и страх не особо удачно сочетаются друг с другом. Клаус быстро возвращается к обычному себе, ещё раз оправляет плащ, смахивая с него невидимую грязь, и заводит руки за спину.

— И как же ты намереваешься причинить мне не физическую боль? Отречешься от меня? Откажешься называть братом?

Элайджа закусывает губу. Он не сможет простить Клаусу убийство Катерины, но не сумеет от него и отречься. Элайджа не бросает слова на ветер и не забирает эти слова назад. Говоря “навечно и навсегда”, он привязывает себя именно так — навсегда и навечно. Убегает на край страны, но за ним тянется красная нить, второй конец которой затянут на шее Клауса.

Элайджа не представляет своего существования без него. Даже если они не видят друг друга десятками лет, тот всё равно всегда, _всегда и вечно_ , остаётся у него под кожей и глубже — ядом в венах, отравой в костях, кислотой в лёгких.

— Нет, — тихо отвечает Элайджа, смотря прямо в насмехающиеся глаза. — Ты прекрасно знаешь, что нет.

Элайдже больно, Элайдже грустно, Элайдже хочется вывернуться из кожи и выблевать собственные внутренности. У него битое стекло в глотке и острые иглы в глазах: Клаус, вернувшийся спустя сорок лет, чтобы растрясти ему душу и вытянуть из неё затупившиеся было чувства, ощущается именно так.

Брат, кажется, злится на этот ответ. Элайджа не понимает, почему — тот всегда ревностно относился к преданности, считая, что и Элайджа, и Ребекка, и даже Финн с Колом обязаны оставаться на его стороне, несмотря ни на что. Он ненавидит даже упоминать возможность того, что кто-то из них его бросит. Когда Элайджа ушёл, он кинулся на поиски, спустив с цепи всех своих ищеек, и не успокаивался долго. В итоге всё же отступил, но Элайджа уверен: лишь потому, что они оба прекрасно знают, что, даже несмотря на долголетние размолвки, Элайджа вернётся к Клаусу, если тот попадёт в беду. Элайджа всегда возвращается к Клаусу, Клаус всегда подпускает его к себе до глупого близко, а потом бьёт головой о стену, и он, окровавленный и с размозжённым черепом, поднимается и ползёт назад. Это их отношения. Они так привыкли. Они не знают ничего другого.

Доходящая до нелепого зависимость не даёт им по-настоящему уйти друг от друга. Их словно магнитом тянет назад. Оба знают об этом, как и том, что обладают властью всё разрушить. И Клаус сейчас провоцирует на последний шаг, пытаясь заставить наконец разрезать связывающую их проклятую нить.

Это странно и ненормально, но когда в их семье вообще практиковали нормальность? Элайджа смотрит на Клауса настолько пристально, что ему кажется, будто силуэт того блекнет до серого, а потом и вовсе растворяется, как и весь мир вокруг них. Расплывается, идёт трещинами и разлетается на мелкие куски, падающие в чёрно-красный водоворот.

Элайджа несколько раз смаргивает, и всё возвращается в норму. Клаус стоит напротив, а он смотрит на него и не может заставить себя отвести взгляд.

— Что ты сделаешь, если я убью эту мелкую дрянь? — спрашивает Клаус спокойно и ровно.

— Я загоню тебя на край вселенной, выдеру тебе сердце и сброшу его за этот край, — отвечает Элайджа так же.

— Я поднимусь и пойду снова.

— Я буду тебя преследовать, я стану для тебя хуже, чем призрак Охотника.

— Но не уйдёшь.

— Не уйду. Останусь с тобой навсегда.

— Глупец.

— Знаю.

Клаус резко разворачивается и уходит. Элайджа остаётся стоять на проезжей части, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, не в силах пойти сейчас за братом. Ему ведь даже нет смысла этого делать — нить тянется за Клаусом с каждым его шагом, и Элайдже кажется, что он видит, как та разматывается по дороге ярко-красным следом.

У него плывёт перед глазами и почему-то начинает шуметь в ушах.

**2010 ГОД. МИСТИК ФОЛЛС, ВИРДЖИНИЯ**

Клаус ненавидит перескакивать с одного круга на другой. Переход получается не то чтобы болезненным, но ужасно неприятным. Он не привык к таким вещам, как головная боль или тошнота, а переход вызывает именно их, и для того, чтобы сориентироваться и понять, куда именно его закинуло, Клаусу требуется больше времени, чем хотелось бы. Он не может ничего поделать, и это лишь ещё одна капля в море его беспомощности.

С каждым разом становится всё паршивее. Очнувшись на кровати в слабо знакомой комнате, он переворачивается на бок, сжимает пальцами футболку на груди и, глухо закашлявшись, сплёвывает кровь на стоящую рядом тумбочку, забрызгивая будильник. Выругавшись, утирает рот тыльной стороной ладони и неожиданно понимает, что ладонь эта — не его.

— Что за чёрт, — бормочет Клаус, с трудом поднимаясь с кровати и оглядываясь по сторонам. Квартира совсем небольшая. Она выглядит откровенно холостяцкой, без намёка на роскошь. На столике в гостиной валяются несколько коробок от китайской еды — какая невероятная безвкусица, — а на барной стойке стоит початая бутылка дешёвого виски.

Начиная смутно узнавать обстановку, Клаус идёт в ванную и не может сдержать смеха, увидев своё отражение в зеркале.

На него смотрит Аларик Зальцман, этот неудачливый охотник на вампиров, чуть не убивший всю их семью благодаря влиянию всё той же, чтобы ей пусто было, Эстер. Если Клаус находится в теле Аларика, значит, его откинуло туда, куда он не хотел возвращаться. Он готовится к проведению ритуала, Елена Гилберт всё ещё человек, а Элайджа, прятавшийся от него несколько десятков лет, заключает сделку с ней и братьями Сальваторе.

Клаус усмехается и проводит ладонью по лицу, равнодушно отмечая про себя, что Аларику не помешало бы почаще бриться.

Успешно проведённый ритуал, позволивший освободить его волчью сторону и получить наконец доступ к силе гибрида, был одним из самых главных моментов в его жизни. Ту горячую злую радость, что разливалась в груди, когда он выпил из Елены всю кровь до последней капли, Клаус не забудет никогда, но не хочет переживать это заново.

Он помнит, как пальцы Элайджи сжимались на его сердце, как у того блестели глаза, а рот кривился то ли от боли и сожаления, то ли от радости и торжества. Элайджа отпустил его, но лишь потому, что Клаус признался, что не скинул гробы с Ребеккой, Колом и Финном на дно моря. Элайджа помиловал его, чтобы иметь возможность воссоединиться с семьёй. Клаус боится узнать, что произошло бы, промолчи он тогда.

Но у их матери свои представления о том, что идёт её детям на благо, и потому Клаусу, видимо, всё же придётся столкнуться со всем, что он так старательно пытался загнать как можно дальше последние несколько лет.

Он делает глубокий вдох и направляется в гостиную за той самой бутылкой откровенно дерьмового виски, когда раздаётся стук в дверь. Клаус напрягается — сюда едва ли может прийти кто-то, хоть немного ему симпатичный, а маленькие герои Мистик Фоллс ещё не знают о том, что тело Аларика занято чужим сознанием. Клаус не намерен переписывать сценарий произошедшего даже несмотря на то, что может его изменить и избежать допущенных ошибок. Это не имеет никакого значения, потому что он находится в иллюзорном мире, где единственный реальный персонаж — Элайджа. Помимо него самого, конечно.

Он повторит всё в точности так, как и четыре года назад. Пройдёт те же шаги, совершит такие же ошибки, и это приведёт его к тому же камню, о который Элайджа приложит его головой, к тому же беснующемуся вокруг них огню, к тому же царапающему изнутри липкому страху, что спустя секунду собственный брат вырвет ему сердце (чертовски ироничный способ убийства, ведь сердце Клауса и так всегда было у Элайджи, болталось на поводочке, лежало в кармане его пиджака, билось в его пальцах).

Не время размениваться на мелочные амбиции и подстраивать одну иллюзию под другую. Клаус должен вести себя соответственно и притвориться Алариком. Он хмыкает и подхватывает с барной стойки уже налитый стакан виски — вполне в характере.

За дверью обнаруживается Деймон, и Клаус удивляется, как не догадался сразу — кому ещё понадобится тащиться к Аларику поздно вечером? От вида мальчишки Сальваторе хочется скривиться или попросту вышвырнуть заносчивого выродка за порог, но Клаус помнит, что эти двое вроде как считают себя лучшими друзьями. Умилительно, особенно если вспомнить, что через пару лет от Аларика останутся только кости да могильный камень, а Деймон снова окажется наедине со своей жалкой любовью к глупой девчонке-двойнику.

Уж чему, а жалкой любви Клаус может посимпатизировать.

***

Клаусу кажется, что что абсолютно всё вокруг него в огне. Он видит только пожирающие траву языки красно-жёлтого пламени и перекошенное лицо Элайджи, чувствует лишь лижущий кожу жар и крепко сжимающие сердце пальцы. Мир стирается и обнуляется, оставляя только один момент, который уже случился и которого на самом деле не происходит. Всё это лишь умело созданная иллюзия, и Клаус мечтает, чтобы сгорела именно она.

У Элайджи в глазах пляшут отблески костра. Он сильнее сжимает пальцы и наклоняется ближе, а Клаус хрипло кашляет — ему больно, чертовски больно. Он одной ногой в могиле. Его смерть не будет реальной, но если Элайджа пойдёт до конца, то непонятно, как ему жить дальше..

— Во имя нашей семьи, Никлаус, — начинает Элайджа, проворачивая руку, и Клаус шипит от боли.

Сейчас он должен сказать, что не сбросил их братьев и сестру в море. Что они живы, что он может отвести Элайджу к ним, что даёт ему своё слово. Давно прописанный и уже разыгранный сценарий, которому он сейчас не следует: не произносит ни слова.

Клаус смотрит на Элайджу. На его искривлённые злобой черты его лица, выбивающиеся из идеальной причёски пряди волос, приоткрытые губы, стекающую по виску каплю пота.

Он не должен ничего делать, должен просто безвольно лежать, но он не выдерживает и обхватывает погружённую в его грудь руку брата своей, крепко сжимая её пальцами.

И Элайджа медлит. Элайджа смотрит на него, и его лицо смягчается, а злость сменяется болью и испугом. Клаус слышит, как где-то совсем рядом кричат Бонни и Стефан: кажется, обещают стереть с лица Земли и самого Элайджу, если тот сейчас же не выполнит свою часть сделки. Идиоты. Если Клауса они смогли загнать в эту ловушку, если он дал слабину, не просчитав все возможные варианты, то Элайджа такого никогда не допустит. Его им не убить ни за что.

Клаус закрывает глаза. То, что Элайджа колеблется, ещё не значит, что он остановится. Вот сейчас, в любую минуту, в любую секунду это произойдёт. Проклятие Эстер наконец-то разрушится. Они вырвутся, и всё будет хорошо, но ничто никогда не станет прежним.

— Мне жаль. — Слышит он дрожащий голос брата и зажмуривается сильнее, готовясь расстаться со своей ненастоящей жизнью.

Но боли почему-то нет. Есть только сильные тёплые руки, обвивающиеся вокруг него, и ощущение бега, скорости. Такое же, как и в прошлый раз. Элайджа не делает последний шаг. Элайджа не убивает.

Он скидывает его на землю. Клаус больно прикладывается головой о камень, а потом чувствует тяжесть чужого тела на своих бёдрах, и на него начинают сыпаться удары. Элайджа бьёт его кулаками, превращая лицо в месиво — губы лопаются, рот заливает кровью, в глазах чернеет. Клаус чувствует, как брата потряхивает, слышит его истеричные, рваные всхлипы.

Элайджа никогда не плачет, как не плачет и Клаус, но сейчас не сдерживаются оба.

Клаус поднимает одну дрожащую руку и перехватывает кулак Элайджи перед тем, как тот в очередной раз встречается с его скулой, и прижимается губами к разбитым костяшкам.

Реальность вокруг начинает плыть, рассеиваться, разбиваться.

Клаус не хочет себе признаваться, но он рад. Ничего страшного, что не сработало. Он придумает что-нибудь ещё. Он уже привык слышать шум в ушах.

**НАШИ ДНИ. НОВЫЙ ОРЛЕАН, ЛУИЗИАНА**

Элайджа опирается на перила открытого балкона и глубоко вдыхает воздух. Ночью он совсем не такой, как днём. Днём Город Полумесяца пахнет чересчур терпко: готовящимся прямо на улицах мясом, пропитывающим свободные рубашки уличных музыкантов потом, лёгким флёром парфюма юных девушек в легкомысленных платьях. Элайдже эти запахи не слишком нравятся. Он предпочитает ночные ароматы.

Бурбон, секс по подворотням и сладко пахнущие цветы, преподносимые всё тем же юным красавицам, что под вечер накидывают на худенькие плечи пиджаки своих ухажёров и кутаются в них, улыбаясь. У некоторых из них губы окрашены не помадой, а самой настоящей кровью. Вампиров в Новом Орлеане, на вкус Элайджи, слишком много. Он бы предпочёл встречаться с меньшим количеством непрямых потомков, но правила задаются не им. Подумать только, абсолютно каждый из этих изящных кровопийц так или иначе произошёл от него или его братьев и сестры. Осознание порой кружит голову похлеще самого крепкого алкоголя.

Вчера Клаус пришёл домой с залёгшими под глазами синяками и испариной на лбу, развёл руками и, широко улыбнувшись, радостно сообщил: “Дорогой брат, я подхватил ужасно мерзкую простуду и скоро сдохну”. И даже ответа дождаться не удосужился — сразу направился в свою комнату. Поднимаясь по лестнице, цеплялся подрагивающими пальцами за перила так, словно от них зависела его жизнь, с которой он так воодушевлённо пообещал в скором времени расстаться. На середине споткнулся, чуть не свалился, рассмеялся и спокойно пошёл дальше.

Элайджа, к собственному стыду, не успел среагировать. Только и сумел, что одарить удаляющуюся спину брата таким взглядом, каким смотрят только на абсолютно безнадёжных идиотов.

Простуда? Серьёзно?

Если бы Клаус сообщил ему, что внезапно решил вернуться к своему плану по порабощению Земли, то Элайджа удивился бы куда меньше. За тысячу лет он научился ждать от брата чего угодно. Кроме бессмысленной глупости.

Придя в себя, он отправился вслед за Клаусом, который, как оказалось, благополучно добрался до своей комнаты и теперь возлежал — иначе и не скажешь — на кровати, закутавшись в до смешного большое количество одеял и обложившись чуть ли не сотней подушек. Рубашку Клаус снял, и Элайджа заметил, что грудь его блестит от пота.

“Я умираю, — радостно повторил Клаус, подхватывая стакан воды с прикроватного столика, — здорово, да?”

Элайджа не стал слушать эту бессмыслицу — развернулся и вышел, еле справившись с порывом хлопнуть дверью. Он не имел не малейшего желания выслушивать подобные идиотские заявления от брата, который, несмотря на все свои недостатки, глупцом не был никогда.

Только вот оказалось, что Клаус не врал и не нёс чепуху. Сегодня он побледнел до ужаса, а его вчерашняя самодовольная улыбка почти сползла с лица. Элайджа начал переживать.

В груди, прямо под сердцем, копошится нехорошее, недоброе предчувствие — будто что-то чёрное, злое, инородное и неправильное опутывает внутренности, сжимает их, словно говоря: “Тебе есть, о чём беспокоиться”.

Конечно, есть. Они — Первородные, им не положено болеть. А сейчас Клаус заявляет, что _подхватил простуду_ , которая его убьёт. Картинка попросту не укладывается в голове, она нелепа до невозможности. Либо у брата очередной дурной план, либо мир сошёл с ума, либо тронулся сам Элайджа. Первый вариант — наиболее вероятный.

Элайджа приходит к Клаусу снова, приносит воды. Пока тот пьёт крупными жадными глотками, поддерживает его голову, зачем-то зарываясь пальцами в жёсткие волосы. Предлагает крови, но Клаус решительно отказывается. Это пожалуй, первый раз на памяти Элайджи. В их семье именно Клаус всегда больше остальных наслаждался кровью, а сейчас говорит: “Нет, не надо, мне и так хорошо”.

Хорошо. С мутными глазами, сухими даже после воды губами и испариной на лбу ему _хорошо_.

— Никлаус, объясни мне, что происходит, — цедит Элайджа сквозь зубы, взбивая подушку для театрально немощного брата, — или я тебе шею сверну.

— Пожалуйста, не отказывай себе в этом удовольствии, — скалится тот, поудобнее устраиваясь на кровати. — Я не особо наслаждаюсь своим нынешним состоянием.

— По тебе и не скажешь, — холодно бросает Элайджа, раздражаясь. — Выглядишь весьма довольным.

— Я весьма доволен тем, что совсем скоро моё бренное существование прекратится, но я, знаешь ли, никогда не был особым любителем мучительной агонии. — Клаус натягивает одеяло под подбородок, а затем, немного подумав, добавляет: — Если в ней, конечно, не бьётся кто-нибудь другой.

Элайдже настолько сложно поверить в реальность происходящего, что он просто молча подтыкает одеяло Клауса и бессознательно потирает собственные заросшие щетиной скулы.

Клаус смотрит из-под одеял поблёскивающими глазами.

— Если ты не прекратишь дурачиться, я буду вынужден обратиться к ведьмам, Никлаус, — устало говорит Элайджа. — У тебя сейчас состояние как у укушенного оборотнем вампира, а на тебя не действует их яд. Я не имею ни малейшего представления, что с тобой происходит, а ты не торопишься объясниться.

— Я же сказал, — бурчит в ответ Клаус, пододвигаясь ближе, и от него ощутимо пышет нездоровым жаром, — что подхватил простуду. Волшебную гибридскую простуду. Она меня убивает, конец истории.

Если бы брат не выглядел сейчас так жалко, Элайджа бы его ударил.

— Прекрасно, — шипит он, резко вставая. — Я распоряжусь, чтобы тебя кормили и поили, а сам нанесу визит Давине. Может, она сумеет выбить из тебя эту дурь.

Элайджа направляется к двери, но неожиданно серьёзный голос Клауса его останавливает:

— Она не поможет. Не ходи.

Элайдже хочется пригрозить вырвать Клаусу сердце — была бы от этого польза — и скормить псам. Что угодно, лишь бы тот наконец-то по-нормальному заговорил, лишь бы признался. Ведь прекрасно знает, что с ним происходит — по глазам видно. Неужели он правда думает, что его собственный брат ничего не заметит и примет притворство за чистую монету?

Элайджа сжимает и разжимает пальцы и снова поворачивается к Клаусу, который сидит на кровати, подавшись вперёд — одеяла сползли, открывая голый торс и сложенные на коленях руки с выступающими венами. Выражение лица у него нечитаемое. Элайджа совсем не знает, что делать. Спрятав руки в карманы, шагает вперёд:

— И с чего вдруг я должен тебя слушаться? Ты уже второй день только и делаешь, что врёшь мне, и не думая краснеть.

— Да говорю же, не помогут тебе ведьмы. Можешь даже не ходить: всё равно не найдёшь лекарство. А знаешь, почему? Потому что я не хочу, чтобы ты искал.

Если бы сердце Элайджи по-настоящему билось, то пропустило бы сейчас удар.

— Клаус, — предостерегающе говорит он, — ты случаем не забыл, что бессмертен?

— Ах, знаешь, да, из головы вылетело, — язвит брат в ответ. — Не такой уж и бессмертный. Не спрашивай, хорошо? Так надо. Просто забудь.

— Разбежался, — отрезает Элайджа. — Передать Давине привет?

Клаус оказывается не таким слабым, как выглядит — вскакивает с кровати одним резким движением, отталкивает к стене и пережимает горло локтем, смотря взбешённым взглядом. Элайджа приподнимает голову, чтобы дышалось легче, и смотрит сверху вниз, поджимая губы. Не говорит ни слова. Клаус молчит тоже. Снова чувствуется исходящий от него жар, а в нос бьёт запах болезни и слабости. Элайджа не к месту отмечает, что Клаусу, оказывается, ужасно идёт злиться. У него заостряются черты, глаза как-то шало блестят, а грудь вздымается неровно, гневно. Красиво. И как он раньше не замечал?

Только вот сейчас не время думать о подобном — _никогда_ не время, — и Элайджа обхватывает запястье Клауса, без слов говоря: “Отпусти”.

И тот отпускает. Отступает на пару шагов, возвращается к кровати и снова залезает под эти свои нелепые одеяла. Сколько их там вообще, сотня?

— Хорошо, пусть будет по-твоему. Принеси фруктов? Хочу яблок.

Элайджа качает головой и идёт на кухню.

Ощущение нереальности происходящего никуда не уходит. Элайджа чувствует себя на удивление потерянным и выбитым из колеи. Со всей этой картиной что-то не так, она выглядит, как театральная постановка, в которой он почему-то вынужден участвовать.

Элайджа настолько рассредоточен, что умудряется полоснуть ножом себе по пальцам, нарезая фрукты. Он раздраженно шипит, поднимая руку к лицу. Глубокий порез затягивается в считанные секунды.

На кусочке яблока остаётся буроватое пятно крови. Элайджа, особо не задумываясь, кидает тот в миску вместе со всем остальным.

Сначала — фрукты, потом — вино, затем — налитая в пыльную бутылку из толстого стекла кровь и выложенное на серебряном блюде плохо прожаренное мясо. Клаус ведёт себя просто отвратительно: закидывает просьбами и требованиями, ноет, жалуется то на жар, то на холод, но так и не говорит ничего про природу своей “болезни”. К ведьмам тоже не отпускает. Не даёт даже позвонить Давине, что уж говорить о том, чтобы с ней встретиться. Не позволяет надолго уходить от себя, цепляется за руки, кидает нездоровые горячие взгляды.

Капризный ребёнок. Элайджа бы и не подумал, что ему доведётся снова увидеть эту сторону брата. Она ведь осталась далеко позади, в самом начале их человеческих жизней, а сейчас почему-то снова проступает наружу.

Вместо того, чтобы раздражаться на такие глупости, Элайджа только и делает, что им потакает. Ему слишком страшно, что Клаус умрёт _по-настоящему_ , что его слова — не пустой звук, не очередная игра с сознанием, направленная на то, чтобы добиться желаемого.

Рядом никого больше нет, они уже третий месяц одни в этом старом пыльном особняке: Хейли упивается собственным несчастьем, Марсель не рискует пересечь реку, Камилла разумно держится он них подальше, а набрать номер Ребекки Элайдже не позволяет совесть. Не просто так сестра уехала, и не просто так они отдали ей Хоуп. Её нельзя трогать, даже в такой ситуации. _Особенно_ в такой ситуации — сразу ведь примчится назад, добрая девочка с большим сердцем. Удивительно, но спустя столько лет Элайджа всё ещё называет её девочкой.

— Не устал ещё от меня? — ядовито спрашивает Клаус, сплёвывая кровь в платок.

— Ужасно устал, — отвечает Элайджа, доставая из нагрудного кармана чистый и протягивая заходящемуся в кашле брату.

Кашель этот звучит невероятно погано — мокрый, булькающий, исходящий словно откуда-то из грудины. Кровь лишь дополняет картину, будто ставя последний ярко-алый штрих.

Взгляд Клауса уже не совсем живой. Внутри у Элайджи всё начинает холодеть, а то чёрное инородное нечто сильнее сжимает свои щупальца на его сердце.

Он кладёт ладонь брату на лоб. Горячий. Убирает прилипающие к взмокшей коже пряди волос и еле сдерживается, чтобы не прижаться губами.

— Прекрати, — неожиданно шипит Клаус, отталкивая его руку и раздражённо смотря снизу вверх, будто Элайджа сделал что-то неприятное или запретное. — Слишком носишься со мной. Тебе бы уже уйти, я ведь тебя не держу.

— Не держишь, — неверяще фыркает Элайджа, — и не просишь чуть ли не каждый час исполнять твою очередную прихоть. Конечно. Успокойся, Никлаус, я никуда не денусь.

— А надо бы, — зло скрипит зубами тот. — Ты… Если ты останешься дольше, то подхватишь мою заразу. И сдохнешь тоже. Или ты этого и добиваешься?

Клаус широко распахивает глаза и смотрит так, будто сам удивлён словами, сорвавшимися с языка. Ему нельзя верить ни на секунду, не с таким выражением лица, не с такой на удивление бездарной ложью.

Элайджа коротко кивает и начинает неторопливо расстёгивать пуговицы на пиджаке.

— Ты что делаешь? — подозрительно спрашивает Клаус, вцепляясь пальцами в одно из своих дурацких одеял.

— Ничего такого, — спокойно отвечает Элайджа, стягивая с плеч пиджак и аккуратно вешая его на спинку стоящего неподалёку стула.

Клаус не отвечает, только продолжает смотреть удивлённо и как-то затравленно.

Элайджа закатывает рукава рубашки до локтей — Клаус не отрывает от него взгляда, — стягивает с ног ботинки, а затем укладывается на кровать прямо поверх одеял и закидывает одну ногу на другую. Клаус пытается отодвинуться, но Элайджа не даёт — властно обхватывает за шею и притягивает к себе. Прижимает близко, обнимает крепко. Клаус дёргается, шипит, даже бьёт по груди раскрытой ладонью, но настоящую силу не применяет. Он легко мог бы вышвырнуть Элайджу из своей кровати, при желании — даже в соседнюю комнату, но сейчас только ёрзает, а затем бессильно опадает, будто сдаваясь, и вцепляется дрожащими пальцами в ворот рубашки.

— Придурок, — хрипло шепчет, — ты всё испортил. Опять.

Элайджа не имеет ни малейшего понятия, о чём Клаус говорит, и списывает всё, включая мат, на горячку. Он дождётся, пока брат уснёт, а потом всё же свяжется с Давиной.

Элайджа коротко целует Клауса в макушку и закрывает глаза. Пока он проваливается в сон, в ушах у него шумит.

**НАШИ ДНИ. НОВЫЙ ОРЛЕАН, ЛУИЗИАНА**

Когда Элайджа заходит в клуб, его физически тянет блевать.

Казалось бы, чего он только не повидал за свою жизнь, но почему-то открывающаяся картина вводит его в состояние первородного ужаса, проникающего прямо в сердце и лёгкие, раздирая их по-сухому и не давая дышать. Приходится прикрыть рот платком.

Подошвы ботинок скользят по мокрому, перепачканному полу, и Элайджа почти поскальзывается. Умудряется всё же сохранить равновесие и со смесью отвращения, страха и неверия смотрит на развороченный труп, посаженный спиной к стене. Если бы Элайджа упал, то лицом угодил бы прямиком в открытый желудок, пачкаясь в желчи и крови. От одной этой мысли к горлу подкатывает комок рвоты.

— Никлаус! — зовёт он предательски дрожащим голосом, делая ещё несколько шагов вперёд. Приходится переступить через руку какой-то девчонки — мясо разошлось и отчётливо видна белая кость. Элайджа не представляет, с каким упоением Клаус должен был пить из девочки, чтобы настолько её иссушить, и предпочитает об этом не думать.

В клубе не слышно ничего, кроме играющей в отдалении электронной музыки. Тишина давит на уши. Он переступает через ещё один труп — на этот раз парня, кровь из шеи которого насквозь пропитала белую рубашку — и зовёт снова:

— Никлаус, я знаю, что ты ещё здесь. Нет смысла прятаться.

Пропитавший воздух запах свежей крови проникает в ноздри и кружит голову. Клыки выступают сами по себе, и Элайдже требуется несколько секунд, чтобы успокоиться и подавить желание вцепиться в растерзанное запястье очередной попадающейся на его пути жертвы брата.

— Никлаус!

Элайджа едва подавляет низкий рык, рвущийся из глотки, когда со второго этажа прямо на него падает очередное изломанное тело. У девочки перегрызена сонная артерия, и вслед за ней летит шлейф ярко-алой крови, несколько капель которой попадают Элайдже на губы. Вместо того, чтобы её слизать, он утирает рот платком.

— Никлаус! — Элайджа отпинывает другое полностью обезличенное тело в сторону. То ударяется об стену, явственно слышится влажный звук ломающейся черепной кости. Видимо, Элайджа только что помог брату забрызгать стены клуба человеческими мозгами. Какая жалость.

С каждым шагом басы давят всё сильнее, а музыка слышится всё отчетливее, и Элайджа даже не сомневается в том, что увидит в главном зале.

Клаус танцует на сцене, закинув руки за голову и двигая бёдрами в такт музыке. Он покрыт кровью чуть ли не с ног до головы, ей полностью пропитаны пиджак и футболка. Каждый его шаг оставляет на полу красный след.

Клаус сейчас — невероятно красивый. У него закрыты глаза и растрёпаны волосы, и он улыбается, показывая зубы. Так, будто всё происходящее — абсолютно нормально. У него даже есть своя беспристрастная аудитория: посаженные в ряд трупы. В руках некоторых мертвецов Элайджа замечает коктейльные бокалы.

Подошвы снова скользят по мокрому полу. Он понятия не имеет, как Клаус умудряется танцевать на крови, ни на секунду не теряя равновесия.

Элайджа медленно, будто в каком-то трансе, приближается к сцене. Картинка перед глазами смазывается. Он почему-то видит себя в совсем другом месте, бессильно болтающимся на цепях, с истёртыми металлом запястьями, мелкими каплями пота на лбу и налипшими на него волосами. Ещё он видит Клауса. Губы у того двигаются: он говорит что-то невероятно важное не только для этого видения, но и для настоящего, только Элайджа не может разобрать слов. Не может даже дотянуться до него рукой, коснуться скулы, провести по щеке. Не может совсем ничего, потому что это только плод больного воображения, а реальность… Реальность совсем иная.

Когда Элайджа приходит в сознание, он обнаруживает себя танцующим рядом с Клаусом. Незаметно для него они оба скинули пиджаки и двигают бёдрами в едином ритме, не отрывая взглядов друг от друга.

Элайджа закатывает рукава рубашки и закусывает нижнюю губу выступившими клыками. Продирает тонкую кожицу насквозь, и по подбородку стекает тонкая струйка крови, которую он собирает языком. Клаус внимательно наблюдает за каждым его движением.

Элайджа смаргивает пелену перед глазами и хрипло спрашивает:

— Какого чёрта? Что тебе сделали эти люди?

— Ничего, — пожимает плечами Клаус в ответ, — ровным счётом ничего. Им просто не повезло оказаться не в то время и не в том месте.

Он подходит к краю сцены и погружает руку в рваную рану на шее одного из мертвецов. Медленно облизывает пальцы. Поворачивается к Элайдже, делает приглашающий жест.

Элайджа слишком долго обходился кровью животных и донорскими пакетами из медицинских центров. Сдержать себя и не поддаться на провокацию получается с огромным трудом.

Ужасно нелепая сцена. Глупая настолько, что в её реальность верится с трудом. У Элайджи такое ощущение, будто он находится в каком-то параллельном, искусственно созданном мире. Стоит только пожелать, и все изуродованные трупы сразу превратятся в живых людей. Девочка со сломанной шеей поднимется и улыбнётся своей очаровательной улыбкой. Разодранный пополам парень подберёт собственные внутренности и отправится танцевать. Бармен начнёт жонглировать оторванной головой и бутылками текилы. Даже эта картина кажется более настоящей, чем происходящее сейчас.

Клаус снова двигает бёдрами, смотря при этом ему прямо в глаза — невероятно откровенно и пошло, с лёгкой ухмылкой на перемазанных красным губах. Элайджа подходит к нему ближе.

— Ты больной урод, — говорит он тихо, зная, что брат всё равно услышит даже через музыку, — ты убил несколько сотен человек, которые этого не заслуживали.

— Я больной урод, — соглашается Клаус. — Я убил несколько сотен человек, которые этого не заслуживали.

Пальцы Клауса оглаживают воздух рядом с талией Элайджи.

— Но ты этого уже не исправишь, — спокойно говорит он, пока его руки двигаются где-то у самых бёдер, а Элайджа усиленно старается дышать ровно. — Они все мертвы. Ты ничего не можешь поделать.

— Просто скажи мне, какого чёрта, — выдавливает Элайджа, почти касаясь Клауса. — Это слишком ненормально и необоснованно даже для тебя. Я не понимаю, что происходит, но не верю, что ты сделал это просто так, только из-за того, что тебе внезапно захотелось перегрызть пару глоток.

Клаус ухмыляется, а Элайджа продолжает невозмутимо (или ему только так кажется):

— У тебя был мотив. Рассказывай.

Клаус насмешливо кривится, одними глазами говоря, что никакого мотива у него не было, но Элайджа отказывается этому верить. Ощущение того, что всё это — лишь удачно смонтированная постановка, которой нельзя верить, никак не отпускает. Напоминает о себе ноющей болью в затылке, царапает кривыми ногтями по черепной коробке изнутри.

Элайджа перемещается ближе к Клаусу и на этот раз правда дотрагивается до его щеки: легко, почти невесомо, но Клаус всё равно заметно напрягается и отшатывается. Элайджа лишь хмыкает. Мягко проводит под скулой, а потом убирает руку.

— Никакого мотива, брат, — наконец отвечает Клаус. — Только чистая жажда убийства.

— Ну конечно, — фыркает Элайдж. — Ты слишком умён, чтобы утолять свою “чистую жажду убийства” в таких масштабах. Я тебе не верю.

Элайджа делает несколько шагов по направлению к Клаусу, кладёт ему ладонь на шею, сильно и властно, нажимая пальцами чуть сильнее, чем требуется. Притягивает ближе к себе и шепчет на самое ухо, касаясь губами мочки:

— Совсем не верю. Ты блефуешь. Понятия не имею, зачем тебе это, но я, кажется, никогда не был настолько уверен в том, что всё происходящее вокруг — ложь.

На этих словах Клаус чуть ли не подскакивает. У него широко распахиваются глаза и начинают дрожать лежащие на плечах Элайджи — и когда успел? — руки. Он выглядит потрясённым, но в то же время почему-то радостным, а в его взгляде читается что-то, похожее на надежду.

— Тебе кажется, что всё вокруг — ложь? — внимательно спрашивает он, прекращая танцевать. Элайджа тоже останавливается. Они стоят посередине залитой чужой кровью сцены, смотря друг на друга в упор и тяжело дыша. Нелепица.

Элайджа отступает на шаг назад. То, как Клаус невольно подаётся следом, он предпочитает проигнорировать.

— Да, — отвечает после долгой паузы. — Слишком театрально.

— Точно! — чуть ли не выкрикивает Клаус. — Думай, Элайджа. Пожалуйста, думай. Что здесь не так, почему? Что тебе кажется неуместным?

После этих слов он морщится и коротко выдыхает, словно его ударили под дых, но быстро перебарывает боль. Настолько быстро, что можно было и не увидеть, но Элайджа слишком давно знает Клауса, чтобы не заметить подобное.

— Что происходит? — напряжённо спрашивает он, не в силах вытравить из памяти выражение лица брата. Такое, словно Клаусу было физически больно задавать эти вопросы, будто они выжигали ему изнутри глотку.

— Элайджа, думай, — хрипит тот, хватаясь за горло и откашливаясь. — Думай, ради всего святого. Это никогда не было настолько важно.

Элайджа слушается. Думает, анализирует. Ещё раз, ещё сотню оглядывается по сторонам.

_Что не так? Почему?_

Это занимает несколько минут, но Элайджа всё же понимает, и это осознание настолько яркое, что от него, кажется, можно ослепнуть.

Он делает глубокий вдох, прежде чем взять Клауса за локоть и сказать:

— Даже не пытайся меня оттолкнуть. Решил проверить меня? Нет. Всё не так просто. Я не уйду, даже не надейся.

Элайджа улыбается, а Клаус раздражённо рычит, вырывается из его хватки и одним движением сносит голову одному из трупов. У Элайджи начинает плыть перед глазами и шуметь в ушах.

***

Клаусу кажется, что между ним и Элайджей — плотная стеклянная стена. Обычно такие не пропускают звук в обе стороны, но у них получается иначе: Клаус всё слышит и понимает, а Элайджа не имеет ни малейшего понятия, что происходит.

Смена ролей ужасно раздражает. Элайджа — тот, кто находит выход из любой ситуации, книжный рыцарь в сияющих доспехах. Правда, нагрудник у него весь перепачкан в крови, а через забрало шлема видно клыки и кривую улыбку, но когда такие мелочи мешали ему оставаться благородным и соответствовать своему статусу? (Его следовало бы посвятить в рыцари ещё веке в четырнадцатом. Носил бы до сих пор гордое “сэр”. Вслушаться только, сэр Элайджа Майклсон. Звучит.)

На его месте должен был оказаться Элайджа, обладая всей информацией о созданной Эстер иллюзии. Он бы обязательно нашёл выход, лазейку в заклинании, как и всегда, а Клаус… А Клаус что? Бьётся изо всех сил, пытаясь выиграть, не нарушая правил. Клаус — и не нарушает правил, подумать только, какая сенсация.

Он просто не знает, что делать. Чувствует себя бесполезным и ужасно одиноким, потому что Элайджа — здесь, но его нет рядом, пусть они и заперты вместе в очередной дурацкой реальности.

Элайджа — за пресловутой стеной, и Клаус о неё разбивается, как птица о стекло. Его так же размазывает, раздавливает, и внутренности так же лезут наружу, оставляя за собой мутный кровавый след, когда он, обессилевший и полумёртвый, сползает вниз по прозрачной поверхности. А Элайджа по ту сторону не только глух, но и слеп — не замечает только что упавшее прямо ему под ноги чужое сердце. А может, он просто нарочно смотрит в другую сторону. Или стена — не из стекла, а из грубого, шершавого камня, а идиот Клаус этого не заметил.

_Почему ты не видишь? Открой глаза, брат._

Самая большая разница между Клаусом и той птицей в том, что она, один раз разбившись, уже не поднимется никогда: останется лежать раздавленным трупиком где-нибудь на обочине. Её либо сожрут уличные псы, либо переедет машина. А Клаусу хоть бы что. И стекло, и псы, и машина, даже всё вместе — он всё равно поднимется против своей воли и пойдёт дальше. Ему так просто не умереть.

Птица с её единственной смертью — чертовски счастливая, а Клаус с его миллионом воскрешений — жалкий неудачник. Он бы предпочёл умереть, чем раз за разом повторять этот бессмысленно жестокий цикл.

Клаус бьётся, Клаус мечется, Клаус сходит с ума.

У Клауса заканчиваются идеи, а упрямый Элайджа всё никак не уходит.

**НАШИ ДНИ. МИСТИК ФОЛЛС, ВИРДЖИНИЯ**

Элайджа просыпается от того, что чувствует прикосновения к своим щекам.

Он не открывает глаза, не шевелится, никак не показывает, что уже пробудился. Он не чувствует опасности: нет инстинкта вздёрнуться и вцепиться в глотку тому, кто настолько бесцеремонно ворвался в его личное пространство.

Элайджа не чувствует опасности — Элайджа чувствует Клауса, и это, казалось бы, одно и то же, но не сегодня, не сейчас. От Клауса волнами исходит какое-то странное болезненное отчаяние, и Элайджа готов поклясться, что тот и пахнет так же.

Ему бы протянуть руку в ответ, дотронуться до мягко поглаживающих щёку пальцев, но он не делает ничего — лишь дышит ровно, спокойно, как и полагается мирно спящему.

Он не знает, секунды это длится, минуты или даже часы: чувство времени, и без того притупленное, исчезает бесследно. Элайджа словно плавает в каком-то студне, холодном и склизком, окружающем со всех сторон, и на мгновение у него под веками мелькает невероятно отчётливый образ его самого, цепями прикованного к какой-то обшарпанной стене, но сразу же пропадает. Элайджа не успевает ухватиться за картинку, и она бледнеет, стирается, хоть инстинкты и кричат о том, что он не должен позволить этому случиться.

Только вот реальное пересиливает — Клаус ведёт пальцами вниз по его щеке, скользит костяшками под подбородком, ими же легко оглаживает кадык. У Элайджи начинает быстрее биться сердце, а Клаус тянется дальше, подушечками пальцев обводит кожу у ворота футболки, и Элайджа невольно подаётся навстречу прикосновению.

К его шее, прямо между кадыком и ключицами, прижимается что-то острое.

— Доброе утро, брат.

Элайджа резко распахивает глаза. Клаус, на удивление серьёзный и грустный, сидит рядом с ним на кровати. За спиной у него полыхает камин. В его руках — кол из белого дуба, вжимающийся именно там: между кадыком и ключицами.

Элайджа думает о том, что это сложно назвать отсутствием опасности, а вслух произносит:

— Доброе.

— Ты же понимаешь, что сам меня вынудил, правда? — почему-то зло спрашивает Клаус, крепче сжимая пальцы на коле и надавливая лишь чуть сильнее, но кожа все равно прорывается. Это больно, но Элайджа не кричит, не пытается оттолкнуть — знает, что бесполезно.

— Если ты, дорогой брат, — начинает он сдержанно, — считаешь, что я совершил некое одному тебе известное преступление против тебя и твоего благополучия, то я буду весьма благодарен, если ты поделишься своими переживаниями. Честно говоря, совсем не припомню, когда же я сделал хоть что-то, чтобы заслужить подобные обвинения с твоей стороны и белодубовый кол у глотки. К слову, не расскажешь, как он оказался в твоих руках?

— О, поверь, ничего нового. — Клаус ещё немного увеличивает давление. — Ты всего лишь вёл себя так, как и всегда, а тебе стоило изменить свои привычки.

Кол впивается ещё глубже, и Элайджа уже не может хотя бы не поморщиться. Боль усиливается, а воротник спальной футболки пачкается тёмно-бордовым. Элайджа ненавидит, когда на любимую одежду попадает кровь.

— Никлаус, — он называет брата полным именем и всё же поднимает руку, чтобы обхватить пальцами кол, — я не имею ни малейшего понятия о том, что я, по твоему мнению, сотворил. Но, поверь, мои действия, которые ты, очевидно, счёл предательством, таковым не являются.

— Совсем ничего не понимаешь! — чуть ли не выкрикивает тот. — Ты не должен убеждать меня в том, что ничего не сделал, ты должен рычать, кидаться на меня, ты, ты, ты…

Клаус, не убирая кол, абсолютно неожиданным и стремительным движением перелезает к Элайдже на бёдра, сжимает их коленями, сгибается и оказывается с ним лицом к лицу — зло кусает губы, жмурит глаза.

— Убери кол. — Тон не оставляет сомнений, что это совсем не просьба, а приказ, но когда Клаус следовал приказам?

— Нет, — скалится тот. — Отбери. Ударь. Выкинь меня отсюда, брось меня, убей. Ты сейчас можешь. Признайся, тебе давно хотелось, а?

Элайджа наконец понимает: Клаус провоцирует его, пытается по каким-то ему одному известным причинам вынудить причинить себе боль, оттолкнуть. Элайджа не знает, что за игру он ведёт, но точно не собирается следовать её правилам. Отталкивать брата он не будет тем более и, конечно, не станет убивать, хоть у него сейчас и правда есть такая возможность.

— Нет.

Элайджа качает головой и раскидывает руки в стороны, открываясь: смотри, вот я, под тобой. Не уйду, не увернусь, не проси даже. Убивай сколько хочешь.

Клаус раздосадовано рычит и вонзает кол прямо в мясо на плече, но Элайджа почему-то уже не чувствует боли, лишь слышит странный белый шум на фоне.

**НАШИ ДНИ. НОВЫЙ ОРЛЕАН, ЛУИЗИАНА**

Вот теперь варианты у Клауса кончаются по-настоящему. Он почти убил Элайджу, сказав ему прямым текстом, что собирается это сделать, но не помогло.

У него не остаётся ни новых идей, ни выбора, ни воли продолжать бегать по кругу. Он чувствует себя запертым в каком-то извращённом подобии лабиринта, выбраться из которого нет никакой надежды. Более того — он заперт здесь не один, вместе с ним блуждает Элайджа.

Элайджа, который понятия не должен иметь о происходящем, но Клаусу кажется, будто магия Эстер начинает ослабевать. Тогда, в клубе, он был почти уверен, что вот сейчас Элайджа поймёт. По его глазам было видно, что он не до конца верит в реальность происходящего. Только вот ничего всё равно не получилось, потому что интерпретировал он это вовсе не так, как хотелось бы Клаусу.

Но, возможно, если он сделает что-то ещё более дикое, чем тогда, ещё более сумасшедшее и неприемлемое, стекло между ними треснет достаточно, чтобы Клаус мог наконец сказать всё напрямую, чтобы Элайджа понял, чтобы увидел. Это единственный вариант, у него больше нет выбора, и Клаус решается выпустить свою самую ужасную грязь наружу.

Когда Элайджа выворачивает из-за угла, Клаус на него буквально накидывается, хватая за отвороты пиджака и вжимая в стену всем телом.

— Никлаус? — Элайджа удивлённо вскидывает брови, смотря на него своими тёмными глазами и в бессознательном жесте быстро облизывая губы.

Клаусу не требуется большего, чтобы сорваться.

Он ничего не говорит, не устраивает ненужных сцен и глупых прелюдий — просто целует Элайджу, крепко держа его, чтобы и шанса не было вырваться. Дотрагивается губами до губ, скользит языком между ними и, что удивительно, не встречает сопротивления. Элайджа стоит на месте, не шевелясь, кажется, даже не дыша, а Клаус целует его, не в силах оторваться или остановиться. Скорее всего, ему больше никогда не предоставится шанса это сделать, так какого чёрта? Он возьмёт всё, что может.

Клаус вздрагивает от неожиданности, когда одна рука Элайджи ложиться ему на талию, а пальцы другой сжимаются в волосах, но не для того, чтобы оттолкнуть. Наоборот: Элайджа выдыхает ему в рот, притягивает ближе к себе и, о господи, целует в ответ. Перехватывает инициативу, заставляет замедлиться, предостерегающе кусая за нижнюю губу, и из неопрятного, грубого поцелуй превращается в медленный, неторопливый, настолько невероятный, что Клаус, кажется, сейчас позорно застонет.

На несколько минут он абсолютно забывает о том, зачем это делает. Просто теряется в ощущениях, в пальцах Элайджи, оглаживающих его скулы, в губах, ни на секунду не прекращающих ласкать его собственные, в сбитом дыхании, в дрожи. А потом Элайджа спускается на его шею, и Клауса мгновенно выкидывает из транса. Он не может позволить себе расслабиться и даже думать о том, что Элайджа ответил взаимностью. Потом, всё потом, сейчас это абсолютно несвоевременно.

У него слишком мало времени. Он понимает, что скоро эта реальность треснет по швам, и его перекинет в новую, а Элайджа всё забудет. Он должен попытать удачи.

За волосы оттянув Элайджу от себя, он нервно выдыхает и начинает сбивчиво говорить:

— Слушай меня внимательно. Нет ничего важнее, чем то, что я тебе сейчас скажу, хорошо?

Элайджа, такой невероятно понимающий и благородный, коротко кивает. Видимо, понял по тону, что Клаус серьёзен.

— Ничего этого не существует. Это всё нереально.

У него получается сказать это вслух, у него правда получается сказать это вслух. Раньше, когда он пытался, ему будто железной рукой сдавливало глотку, и он просто физически не мог проговорить ни слова. Но может сейчас. Магия Эстер выветривается, рассеивается. У него есть шанс.

— Мы находимся в магической ловушке, которую…

Клаус кашляет, сухо и громко. Ему кажется, будто в горле у него — наждачная бумага, которой водят по стенкам, до крови стирая слизистую. Это больно-больно-больно, но он не останавливается, лишь сильнее сжимая пальцы на плече брата. Тот, хмурясь, крепче обхватывает его и удерживает на ногах. Благородный Элайджа.

— Эстер. Она нас поймала. Мы переходим с одного круга на другой, и ты всё заб…

Клауса снова скручивает, он кричит в голос, у него лезут клыки. Он хватается руками за живот и падает на колени, не в силах устоять даже с помощью Элайджи. Лбом утыкается тому в бедро. Клаус понимает: у него начинает закипать кровь. Это невыносимо.

Элайджа садится перед ним, берёт его лицо в ладони, пытается успокоить, что-то испуганно шепчет. Боль прекратится, если Клаус сейчас замолчит. Он продолжает говорить.

— Ты… Не помнишь…. Ничего о каждом круге, — харкает кровью прямо брату на белую рубашку, — я помню всё. Б-блядь… Уходи… Элайджа, пожалуйста, уходи.

— Не неси бред. — Конечно, Элайджа ведь не может бросить его в таком состоянии. — Клаус, Ник, тебе нужно к ведьмам. Я не знаю, что с тобой происходит, но это точно магия. Ты можешь встать?

— Элайджа! — из последних сил рычит Клаус, вцепляясь вылезшими когтями в собственный живот через ткань куртки и рубашки. — Послушай меня! Ты. Должен. Уйти. Сейчас же. Это единственный… способ…

Он снова кашляет кровью, на этот раз пачкая Элайдже уже не рубашку, но пальцы, ладони, рукава пиджака. Тому, кажется, абсолютно всё равно, что костюм испорчен окончательно и бесповоротно — он встаёт и пытается подхватить Клауса под руку, от чего его лишь сильнее скручивает. Он снова кричит, впиваясь в собственную кожу когтями, разрывая, пуская кровь. Новая боль отвлекает от старой.

— Если ты сейчас не уйдёшь, то всё пропало, — хрипит от брату на ухо, цепляясь за него второй рукой. — Пожалуйста, Элайджа, умоляю тебя, уходи.

— Я тебя не брошу, — упрямо отвечает тот, и Клаус глухо воет. Он чувствует, как реальность начинает ускользать, расплываться, исчезать. Нет-нет-нет, он не может пройти через эту агонию просто так, он должен уговорить брата.

— Элайджа. — Клаус хрипит, из последних сил подтягиваясь и утыкаясь окровавленными губами Элайдже в щёку. — Ты мне веришь?

Тот молчит несколько секунд. Клаус чувствует, как пальцы брата сжимаются у него на спине.

— Да, — наконец отвечает он твёрдо. — Я тебе верю.

— Тогда прошу тебя, — шепчет Клаус, чуть поворачивая голову и прижимаясь к его щеке, — уйди. Брось меня. Если ты хочешь, чтобы… чтобы… — говорить становится всё труднее, — чтобы мы могли вернуться… Пожалуйста. Оставь меня.

Элайджа смотрит на него испуганно, удивлённо, серьёзно, а потом обнимающие Клауса руки куда-то пропадают, и он падает на землю. Сознание начинает ускользать, перед глазами плывет, и последнее, что он чувствует — прикосновение горячих губ к своему лбу, а последнее, что слышит — звук быстро удаляющихся шагов.

Белый шум так и не приходит.

**НАШИ ДНИ. НОВЫЙ ОРЛЕАН, ЛУИЗИАНА. РЕАЛЬНОСТЬ**

Когда Клаус открывает глаза, он видит перед собой старый каменный потолок, увитый зелёным плющом. В нос ему сразу же ударяет запах влаги, гнили и застоявшейся крови. По сторонам он оглядывается с трудом. К горлу подступает комок волнения — это тот самый склеп, в котором Эстер поймала его и лишила сознания, утаскивая в свою проклятую иллюзию.

Он чувствует себя иначе, чем за все последние долгие, долгие дни: по-настоящему живым — как бы иронично это ни звучало, если учесть, что умер он ещё на заре времён, — а это значит…

— Добро пожаловать домой, сын мой.

Клаус поворачивает голову и резко вскакивает с пола. Перед ним стоит Эстер, улыбаясь самой нежной материнской улыбкой, на какую только способна, и разводит руки в стороны, будто приглашая его в свои объятия. Сука.

— Так как ты вернулся из своего путешествия, — заводит она, — я смею верить в то, что вы с братом достигли цели. Скажи мне, Никлаус, понимаешь ли ты теперь, что вы с Элайджей должны принять моё предложение?

— Я понимаю только, что ты заслуживаешь смерти! — рычит он, вскакивая со своего места и бросаясь на Эстер, но та выставляет руку и отбрасывает его назад магией. Клаус бьётся головой о камень и шипит от боли, но в этом нет ничего страшного. Ему не трудно подняться и попытать счастья ещё раз.

— Ты заперла меня в своей чертовой иллюзии, — рычит он снова, — ты заставила меня биться и биться, повторять всё раз за разом!

— Другого выхода не было, — с фальшивым сожалением отвечает Эстер. — Мне не хотелось, чтобы до этого дошло, но ты должен понять, Никлаус. Вы…

Эстер так и не заканчивает предложение, но вовсе не потому, что Клаус бросается на неё снова.

Элайджа оказывается сзади неё в мгновение ока. Его рука проходит через её тело, разламывая рёбра. Клаус видит окровавленные пальцы, сжимающие всё ещё жалобно бьющееся сердце и через секунду его отпускающие. Бесполезный уже орган с громким шлепком падает на каменный пол. Элайджа убирает руку, и тело Эстер оседает тряпичной куклой с дырой в груди. Её рот распахнут в изумлении, как и глаза. Их мёртвым принято закрывать, но Клаус и не подумает этого делать.

— Приятно видеть реального тебя, Никлаус, — говорит Элайджа с лёгкой усмешкой, вытирая пальцы об извечный белый платок.

Клаус улыбается ему в ответ.

***

Они оказываются дома чуть быстрее, чем того хотелось бы Клаусу. Заказывают такси от кладбища до особняка и всю дорогу не говорят друг другу ни слова. Водителя, который пытается с ними заговорить, спрашивая что-то абсолютно тривиальное про погоду, Элайджа обрывает вежливым “прошу прощения, сэр, но мы с братом предпочли бы добраться до дома в тишине”. Человек сразу затыкается — не приходится даже тратить силы на внушение ему желания захлопнуть рот до конца поездки.

Клаус даже рад тому, что они не разговаривают, потому что ему до глупого страшно. Он не знает, что помнит Элайджа. Ему невероятно хочется, чтобы тот не забыл их поцелуй, но одновременно он страшится этого до дрожи. Элайджа может отреагировать совсем иначе. Например, сказать, что их “навсегда и навечно” разрушить куда проще, чем казалось, и впервые в жизни отказаться от своего слова.

Клаус не чувствует у себя за спиной опыта тысячелетней жизни. Клаус чувствует только тепло руки Элайджи, лежащей на сидении совсем рядом с его бедром.

В особняке они, не сговариваясь, идут в холл, где стоит бар. Им обоим не помешает сейчас что-то сорокаградусное.

Элайджа достаёт низкие гранёные бокалы и до краёв наполняет самым лучшим бурбоном из их коллекции. Клаус стоит в метре, не в силах оторвать глаз от движений его рук.

Когда Элайджа протягивает ему напиток, Клаус берёт его не сразу, поначалу попросту не понимая, что вообще от него требуется. В голове пусто и гулко, а пальцы, кажется, немного подрагивают, когда он всё-таки обхватывает ими чуть запотевшее стекло. Нет, никого тысячелетнего опыта, его словно и не было никогда. Клаус чувствует себя уязвимым, загнанным, будто то, что он наконец выскреб из души своё страшное-тёмное, каким-то образом лишило его всей хвалёной силы. Возможно, это на самом деле так.

Элайджа прислоняет свой стакан к его, чокаясь. Звон стекла о стекло кажется слишком громким и неуместным.

— За победу, — заговаривает впервые за всё время Элайджа, сразу после этого делая большой глоток. Клаус не говорит ничего, лишь кивает и следует примеру брата. Алкоголь жжёт горло, но это приятное чувство. Помогает выпасть из транса, в котором он находился последние пару часов.

Клаус отставляет стакан на барную стойку и делает шаг к Элайдже. Тот не отступает, но и не двигается навстречу — лишь зеркальным жестом убирает свой бурбон тоже, после этого пряча руки в карманы брюк.

— Что ты помнишь? — спрашивает Клаус. Удивительно, но у него даже не дорожит голос, и он не звучит, как загнанный в угол зверь.

Элайджа молчит на несколько мгновений дольше, чем полагается после подобного вопроса, а когда наконец отвечает, голос у него тихий и ровный:

— Я помню достаточно.

По нему понятно — он прекрасно знает, о чём говорит Клаус, и если уж он всё окончательно разрушил, то почему бы не сплясать на руинах? Клаус сокращает расстояние между ними до привычного “даже-воздуху-тесно”, кладёт руку на локоть Элайджи и поднимает на него взгляд.

Наглый и вновь смелый, тянется к его губам, но Элайджа его отталкивает. Резко, так, что Клаус врезается спиной в бар, с которого падает несколько бутылок, тут же разбиваясь. Жидкость разливается по полу. В воздухе, щекоча ноздри и горло, повисает резкий аромат крепкого алкоголя. Клаусу плевать. Ему больно, но вовсе не от того, что дерево впилось в поясницу, а одну из ладоней проткнул кусок битого стекла.

Он не двигается с места, хоть и следовало бы. Лишь закрывает глаза, стараясь сдержать подступающие к ним мерзкие, нежеланные слёзы, но внезапно чувствует рядом с собой тепло, а затем новую острую боль в ладони, из которой вытаскивают осколок одним резким движением. Клаус шипит и дёргается, но тут же замирает, когда Элайджа прижимается к нему всем телом, обхватывает лицо ладонями и утыкается губами в ухо.

— Клаус, — хрипло и сбивчиво шепчет он. — Пообещай мне, что больше не будешь убегать, что мне не придётся за тобой гнаться. Я больше не могу за тобой гоняться. Ты мне нужен. Всегда. Весь.

Клаус, нервно сглатывая и ни капли не веря своим ушам, судорожно кивает. Он не убежит. Ему уже попросту некуда. Он разрушил и испоганил последнее, что мог. Ему не остаётся ничего другого, кроме как изваляться в собственной грязи и кинуться Элайдже в ноги. Да и хотелось ли ему хоть когда-либо чего-то иного?

— Скажи это вслух, — просит брат, — мне нужно услышать.

Клаус подчиняется, Клаус говорит:

— Я не побегу от тебя. Обещаю.

И тогда Элайджа целует его, сам. С каким-то животным голодом, почти до боли сжимая пальцы у него на шее, кусая его губы, притираясь бёдрами. Клаус задыхается в поцелуе и хватается пальцами за рубашку брата, лезет под неё, царапает спину. Элайджа в ответ обхватывает оба его запястья одной рукой и сжимает, не давая двигаться, а второй начинает расстёгивать пряжку его ремня.

Всё происходит настолько быстро, что это попросту безрассудно. Они здесь живут не одни, их могут увидеть, но Клаус сидит на наполовину уничтоженной барной стойке, разведя ноги, подаваясь бёдрами навстречу движениям руки Элайджи на его члене и выстанывая тому в рот, и ему на всех плевать. Он чувствует, как в ногу ему упирается твёрдое, и от этого голову сносит даже больше, чем от собственного возбуждения — у Элайджи на него стоит, господи, это на самом деле происходит.

Всё вокруг невероятно горячее, острое, с привкусом крови — Элайджа прокусывает ему губу вылезшими клыками, и Клаус отплачивает тем же, — абсолютно хаотичное. У них нет ни малейшего шанса по-настоящему контролировать происходящее. Не хватает терпения ни на что, и они цепляются друг за друга с больным отчаянием, с удушающим голодом, пытаясь взять сразу и всё. Оба только так и привыкли, да Клаус и не согласен больше отказывать себе хоть в чём-либо, связанном с Элайджей. Ему необходимо всё до последней капли, до последнего вздоха, потому что какого-то чёрта у него не было возможности прикоснуться так, как того хотелось, целую тысячу лет, а сейчас… Сейчас она есть. Наконец-то.

Нереальность происходящего лишь усиливается тем, что Элайджа хрипит ему на ухо какие-то абсолютно невразумительные, восхитительно грязные вещи и попросту забывает придерживать его руки, так что Клаус может трогать его везде, где только заблагорассудится.

Кончает он до позорного быстро, с глухим рыком в рот снова целующего его брата, но тот на этом не успокаивается — убирает руку у него из брюк, быстро слизывает с пальцев сперму и за локоть буквально тащит его на второй этаж, в спальню. Клаус идёт за ним, плохо понимая, что именно происходит, с пустой головой и каким-то незнакомым чувством, буквально разрывающим грудь.

Элайджа по пути оборачивается, и лицо у него всё такое же по-животному возбуждённое, но на нём проскальзывает улыбка — невероятно тёплая, мягкая. Правильная так же, как и всё происходящее сейчас между ними. Ничего ведь на самом деле не меняется, понимает Клаус, утягивая Элайджу в ещё один поцелуй прямо посередине лестницы.

То, что они сейчас выпускают наружу, существовало в обоих всю тысячу лет. Сидело внутри то на удивление тихо, то чуть ли не пытаясь прогрызть себе путь наружу, и им нужно было просто позволить этому произойти.

Они позволяют. Они целуют друг друга в очередной, сотый уже, наверное, раз, и Клаус не может представить себе ничего более естественного.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, the biggest thanks ever to my lovely Gevion for editing this piece of crap and for putting up with me and my bullshit through out the whole process (which was longer than I ever expected it to be). I can't even comprehend how much I love you, darling <3


End file.
